Mine Now, Da
by TheClockworkFaerie
Summary: It only took a while, but in the end, she was utterly devoted to him. Dark!Russia/OC. Rated M.


Mine Now, Da

APH Cast © Hidekaz Himaruya  
Original Characters © Their Creators

**_Do not read if you are easily sick to the stomach or if you are under the age of eighteen. You have been warned.  
_**  
Plenty of thanks go to Sakriphice for the help with this piece.

-/-

It was dark, but Lumi had grown accustom to it. It was also cold – a bitter cold that had seeped into her body and stole her warmth; but again, she had grown accustomed to it. Her wrists were in shackles, and she seemed to be staring into space. There was no sign of any physical abuse – but if you stared into her eyes; you would see unimaginable horror and a light of hope that had long gone out. She was, for a lack of a better term, dressed scantily, with only a red nightgown adorned with several blue and white ribbons that was too small for her and a blanket – something she strangely shied away from. Suddenly, there was a door slamming, and footsteps echoed towards her in the tiny cell that she had been in. Her eyes had not moved from their position from the floor, lowered in respect and fear.

"You look good to-day yes." It wasn't a question; it was a statement. Someone kneeled in front of her, placing their hand on her cheek lovingly. "Look at me, look at me." They cooed softly, and slowly she lifted her gaze up and stared at her captor, who was smiling – a good sign. "You won't run, come now Lumi." He reached up and unshackled her from the chains that were biting into her wrists and he gently picked her up – she was too weak to walk and it gave him reassurance that she wouldn't bolt. She kept her face hidden as he continued to walk, humming a soothing tune – something that Lumi took to be a definite good sign. He wasn't angry – which meant that Lumi might just get off without having to be chained again. There wasn't a sign of anyone as he walked – something that Lumi grew accustomed too as well. He would never bring her out if there were people around – there were too many chances that someone might find out about what he was doing.

Then Lumi would really be in trouble.

"You are quiet to-day." He commented lightly, pausing before a door. He put Lumi down in a chair, and after making sure she couldn't walk, he unlocked the door swiftly; revealing what seemed to be a torture chamber within. "Is there something wrong?" Lumi shook her head no, wincing as he gave a sharp intake of air. But instead of lashing out at her, he turned swiftly around and started to head out. "Stay here – do not leave." She didn't answer but with a submissive bow of her head, hearing the chime of the door. The sound of his receding footsteps let her give a shaky sigh of relief, closing her eyes briefly.

How she would love to see sunshine again – she had forgotten what it looked like. She had forgotten the smell of fresh air and the different types of plants from her garden. What the rain felt and the lazy afternoons reading comfortably curled up in her recliner. Losing herself in the maze which surrounded her home at times, or speaking with Singapore over which was better: Natural or man-made fertilizer.

Those days were gone now. Instead, her days had all sorts of horror for the sick pleasure of the man who held her captive in his home. Lumi really didn't know what captivated the man to start this. At first, he would merely follow her around asking her all sorts of questions, or petting her on the head at random intervals of the day. Then he began to watch her while she was asleep – something which terrified her so much that Lumi had her brother Heracles come over to scare him off. Then, after a while, he would begin to stop her in the hallways at conferences and talk to her for no reason – or he would make sure that he was standing right next to her. If not standing, then sitting – anywhere, as long as he was near her. He also began messing with her hair, twirling strands of her hair in-between his fingers, or just began to play with it.

Then one day – one perfectly normal day – Lumi had gotten lost after the conference; he had followed her closely behind. That's when he said something which really got Lumi scared: "Mine now da."

Since that day, Lumi has been held captive at his home – forced to be his little toy.

Apparently, the warmth had gotten to Lumi because the next thing she knew, she was being shaken awake. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and instantly moved – afraid of what he would do to her. She heard a chuckle, and someone patting her on the head. "You are so tired no? Why not sleep?" Lumi really didn't want to sleep, but her body could only take so much torture until it just crashed to keep itself going. "Sleep little one, sleep." Was the last thing she heard before sleep came crashing like a wave.

-/-

_It started out fine. Lumi was walking in a corridor by herself – not even Ivan was around. She found it strange, and kept trying the doors. They were locked – but for some reason, she felt compelled to open them. Where was she? Looking around, she spotted nothing familiar. The walls were dark; lit only by torches that flickered and spluttered. It was draftee in the castle – the cold wind howling in the desolate place. She shivered – gathering what scarce clothing she could around herself. Her feet were bare – and cold. The marble – black veined with white – was like a solid block of ice.  
_

_With some effort, Lumi was able to make her way to the grand archway that had been spotted earlier – her strength was gone and each touch upon the bare marble seemed to bring freezing pain to her legs. Several times she had stopped and leaned against the wall – stone cold and semi-warm due to the torches. She contemplated on merely staying in the corridor, but with the floor as it is she didn't dare stay. The wind quieted – and Lumi almost had to double check that she could still hear due to the stillness that came. She seemed to know where she was going, her feet guiding her to a single door – wooden and seemingly old with a rusty key inside. Turning it, she crossed the thresh-hold to find herself in a grand – but dark – throne room. Confusion clouded her eyes as she walked in a daze towards the throne – which stood empty in a pool of silvery light.  
_

_What was this; an empty throne room? But there was no way that this was a mere palace – it felt sinister, dark. She shivered slightly – this place seemed colder than the place she had been in. Looking to the ceiling, she stood correct. Snow was falling slightly from the place where the silvery light was emitted, landing lightly upon the throne – making it pure white against the dark. Hesitant – she wondered if she was to sit in the chair. It seemed to beckon for her, and the ache in her feet was too painful to bear. Silently, she made her way towards the lighted chair, finally sitting upon it.  
_

_In a flash, an arm had wrapped itself around her waist, and another had brushed by her neck – trapping her. "My queene…" a voice crooned, "My lovely queene…" Terrified, Lumi froze – willing herself to wake. "My queene…" she felt lips brushed by her right collar bone – even though she knew full well that it was impossible. Fear made her think irrationally, and it took all her power not to scream – she knew that it was no use. She closed her eyes, feeling her heart beat quickly – her fear had washed away the cold – she wanted to be free of this mysterious man!_

Lumi opened her eyes, giving a sudden gasp and looked around; surely she was back in the palace with that man? But no – she was in a different place, a normal one.

Back in the prison that Ivan brought her too.

She was terrified – throwing the blankets off and getting tangled in the sheets. She wanted to get away, far away – anywhere as long as she didn't feel those arms around her ever again. Flinching from the sudden movement – her body ached as if it had been in the cold. But… that was impossible, right? She had been under a heavy blanket, not in some cold, dark palace… it was impossible.

"Oh? We're awake now?"Lumi froze, and gathering the blanket tightly around her, Ivan walked into the room with a smile. She gave a weak smile, her eyes lowered. "Now, what did I say about that? Look at me, _look at me_." Lumi, terrified, looked up at Ivan, who was smiling again – only this one seemed foreboding.

"We're going to have fun, yes?" he asked, reaching to take the blanket away. At first, she gave a feeble attempt to keep it, but Ivan was much stronger than her, pulling it away with ease before discarding it. "Yes, much good fun." Lumi backed up as far as she could against the bed's headboard, ignoring the pain from previous tortures. She couldn't get far – no matter how far she could get, he was always there – pulling her closer and closer. Memories of previous tortures flashed through her mind, and it seemed like Lumi was about to have a mental breakdown. Since she was having this 'breakdown', Ivan scooped her up in his arms and made his way out of the room that they were in – it wouldn't do good if anyone found them after all. Silently, he made his way with the now limp girl in tow – the foreboding smile still in place.

Soon, Romania would become one – and in more ways than one. She was definitely his now. The ringing of the doorbell broke Ivan's concentration, and in puzzlement, he wondered why Lumi was in his arms and not in the room that he had placed her in whenever she had fallen asleep. Quickly, he put her back and was able to get to the door in time. Opening it and putting on his most innocent face – ah such gullible fools they were, he thought – as he came face to face with Heracles. "Ah~ Hello~" he said, standing aside as Heracles shoved his way in. He was uncharacteristically angry. "What is the matter? Has something gone wrong?" he put out his confused face. If Ivan could have Heracles out of his home without Lumi coming to; then he wouldn't have to hurt him.

"… My sister; where is she?" Ivan pretended to curious.

"No one is here but me yes." Ivan beamed, but then got back to his puzzled expression, "Unless you mean Latvia."

"Don't play games with me." Heracles said coolly, his eyes cold, "Let her go – unless you want a fight on your hands." Ivan dropped his naïveté.

"Oh, I cannot do that yes. You see…" he pulled out a spigot that had been placed conveniently next to him, "If I do, then everyone dies, da." Heracles didn't seem to be deterred, and began to make for the corridor – to be blocked. "I can't let you go, da. You see, if I do, then she also dies – but before I do that, I must do something else as well." Heracles looked horrified – but then glared.

"You wouldn't –"

"Oh, but I would da. She's mine now. I can do whatever I please with her – my toy, yes." Ivan raised the spigot high, his deranged smile showing through, "and you are gone."

Lumi woke up to sunlight filtering in the room – wait, _sunlight_? It was getting darker – sunset most likely – as she looked around the room quietly, her dazed expression showing how tired she was. Wrapping the blanket close around her, Lumi made to move when an arm shot from behind and wrapped around her tightly, pulling her close. She gave a surprised noise, but quieted when she heard Ivan's chuckle. Another arm came down close to her neck on the left side, brushing her skin softly. She froze, terrified.

"Lumi, Lumi…" he murmured sleepily into the back of her neck, and she briefly wondered just how long she was asleep – and where she was. She didn't recognize this room; but then again she didn't really recognize a lot of places. She had been only to the torture room and the cell. "Mine. My toy; no one take you away." His grip tightened, and Lumi was brought back to reality when she realised what was going on.

"P-Please let me go…" she asked quietly, but all she got in return was another chuckle. Ivan began to caress her cheek slowly, lovingly. This frightened Lumi – greatly. "P-Please I-Ivan… let m-me go…" The caressing turned into him toying with her hair, his fingers accidentally brushing her collar bone caused her to shiver, sending chills throughout her body.

"Mine yes…" she heard quietly, "Mine, my toy…"

-/-

Over the months, Lumi found herself in Ivan's company more often; not as timid as she used to be – still skittish when he showed up out of random, but nevertheless calmer. She couldn't explain it… it was just natural she guessed. She was finally given a room of her own, several doors down from Ivan's – to not raise any suspicions – but was given freedom to go anywhere she liked in the house; yet not outside to her greatest disappointment. She wanted to go and at least help the sunflowers outside grow, but Ivan wanted to be careful. Little did Lumi know, there were people out who were looking for the now disappeared Heracles, and her – with Ivan being on top of the suspect's list (as Alfred would call it). So Lumi was barred from outside – but she didn't mind; as long as she could get a breath of fresh air through an open window she was satisfied.

Besides, Lumi had other past-times to pursue. One would be reading. She already devoured all the books Ivan had in his library, and was re-reading several already. The other, helping Ivan with the torturing of her brother – who pleaded with her to return to normal, but every time he attempted to do so, Ivan would push in whatever torture device (preferably the spigot or some sharp object) they decided to use that day into a pulsating wound. "Lumi… why would you do this?" he asked her quietly, as she was leaving. Lumi didn't even look in his direction, a calm, quiet expression on her face. She didn't turn around, not even once. Ivan kicked Heracles harshly on the back, causing him to fall flat on his stomach and a new bruise.

"Quiet; you aren't allowed to talk yes."

Ivan smiled at Lumi who, in return, gave him a quiet smile – not even sparing her brother a glance. "Lumi," Ivan asked, during one of their daily torture. He got a confused glance, with her questioning quietly. He smiled at her, and pointed to the door. "Leave yes." She nodded in obedience, leaving – shutting the door quietly. Ivan smiled, and Heracles, had he been able to move, would have shivered. "Now," Ivan said quietly, still smiling as he pulled out a carving knife, the blade sharp and long. "Let us hear you lovely scream no?"

First, Ivan made sure that his hands were still shackled together and his feet were tied securely together. Heracles glared at him in contempt, determined not to utter a sound, even though it pained him as Ivan pierced his stomach. Blood poured forth, staining his clothes and the blade as he pulled Heracles's skin back, causing him to writhe in pain – finally uttering a howling, terrible scream. Ivan merely ignored him, setting to work. A crazed, deranged feeling had taken hold of Ivan – something he couldn't explain. He reached forward and grasped a rib, causing Heracles to give a moan of pain.

In the other room, Lumi covered her ears, tears coming as she tried to become as small as she could from Ivan's presence – maybe he wouldn't find her if he was here… This terrified her – really terrified her.

By now, Ivan had taken the cleaver and had snapped the ribs off the spine, Heracles's eyes had glazed over with pain – it was as if he never really even knew what was happening. Ivan carefully then broke the ribs, then placed them carefully – making what seemed like bloody wings around the victim. He gave a quiet, thoughtful smile, pausing. "Don't go da. We still have much fun to go through." He went to the door, calling out for Lumi. "Bring some salt, yes. Need it very much we do." He received a quiet affirmative, and then pulled the door shut, noticing Heracles's glazed look. Ivan kicked his foot, earning a twitch – that was it. The other known thing that was sure of Heracles's life was his lungs, which were now visible and the movement of the pair of organs as he laboured to breathe – to stay alive – was strangely, in a sick way, enticing to watch.

Waiting for Lumi, Ivan decided to sit down on a chair, facing backwards. The smile hadn't left, and he ran a blood-soaked hand through his hair, leaving it stained with red. He wiped of some blood splotches that had made their way on his face absentmindedly, thinking about nothing in particular. His thoughts travelled to the woman that had been trapped in his home for over two months, and smiled. How easy it was, he mused, to see the one person that he wanted following his orders and even letting him get close? He couldn't fathom how easy it has been.

A quiet knock had broken his train of thoughts, and he got up to answer it – opening the door to reveal Lumi with a large bowl full of just salt. "Thank you, da" he made to shut the door and he was able to catch her nod before closing the door. He turned towards Heracles, the deranged look back – along with a look of victory. "The fun part starts now, yes." Ivan's eyes began to glow eerily.

"I can't wait to hear the screams da."

-/-

By now, Lumi's brother had died – under _peculiar_ circumstances – but no one dared question Ivan. Why should they – they knew better than to question the mysterious Russian's motives. After Antonio found Heracles's body – now badly mentally scarred due to the state of his body – people began to be terrified of Ivan.

The only one who wasn't scared of Ivan was Romania. Over the months, she slowly grew so attached to him, afraid to venture out far from his side. Ivan enjoyed it – surprised (and secretly glad) of Lumi's adoration. Now, Ivan had taken to letting Lumi out of his home, tending to the sunflowers and starting a garden (to his minor annoyance) along with planting strawberry plants. Ivan silently wondered why she planted them, but didn't push the question on her. He enjoyed watching her as she worked, kept his mind off of pressing matters – Alfred and Sadık were demanding the whereabouts of Lumi and Heracles. Alfred for the heroics; Sadık concerned for his fellow rival and 'sister'.

Yet, they didn't realise that Lumi didn't want to go back. Ivan had asked her, on her fourth month (a month after Heracles's execution) at his home, if she had wanted to leave. At first, she tried to hide the pain that had flooded her eyes, saying that she'd think about it. The look in her eyes made him think that maybe, just possibly; she didn't want to leave him. That night, Ivan heard the muffled cries that Lumi had held back – a victorious smirk on his face.

He had done it.

Lumi had fully, openly, devoted herself to him.


End file.
